The Zelda Status
by PiaLou96
Summary: Putting a facebook status up about the Legend of Zelda games onto facebook can lead to very rude, very hurtful and very hjsvfvDF.V.FGH things. (and sometimes funny things too). Rated M for use of language. Writing credit also ton be given to joshee, kyle and that other guy daryl haha. I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THAT SHIT BRO. NUH UH.


**THE STORY OF PIA'S ZELDA STATUS**

The status:

HIS NAME IS NOT ZELDA! HIS NAME IS LINK!

IF YOU MAKE THIS MISTAKE AGAIN I WILL CUT YOU FROM EAR TO EAR.

THANK.

Comments:

Russell Williams: AND BREAK ALL YOUR POTS!

Pia White: I WILL ENTER YOUR HOUSE WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!

Kyle Keyte: Lol Zelda is the princess right?

Pia White: ...

Kyle Keyte: Is that a yes?

Pia White: No Kyle... It's the noise each clay pot makes when you break it.

Pia White: Yes, It is. Congratulations you win nothing

Kyle Keyte: Hey I'm not that experienced with the game lol xx

Joshee Lenihan: _

Kyle Keyte: Lol also why is a child equipped with weapons and no one cares when he runs away? Xx

Joshee Lenihan: he doesn't have parents they're dead and he doesn't run away

Pia White: Kyle just... I can't even begin. I'm done.

Joshee Lenihan: XD slap him for me please

Pia White: I can't he lives in Cheltenham

Joshee Lenihan: DAMN!

Joshee Lenihan: I might get my master sword and hunt him down XD

Kyle Keyte: Ha! And he seems to have someone who looks after him and he just leaves hence running away xx

Joshee Lenihan: Kid... what the fuck are you on?

Kyle Keyte: Logic... not telling you anything else

Kyle Keyte: Are you a cop?

Joshee Lenihan: No not logic it's just a game to enjoy, you're so sad you need to find logic try and find a meaning why your life sucks so bad... (Like you do btw your BF told me) that you have to take it out on a game XD

Joshee Lenihan: Owned and yeah I'm a cop, well that's what yo mama had me dress up like as I slammed her

Joshee Lenihan: Ziiiiiiiiiiiing!

Kyle Keyte: you didn't even check if my mum is dead you piece of geeky shit you need to learn some manners you prick

Pia White: LOL I'm fucking pissing here hahahaha

Joshee Lenihan: I know sorry but I'm a necrophiliac her cold pussy was nice lying dickhead

Kyle Keyte: You're starting to piss me of you fucking dweebie bastard I bet your parents never wanted you; you need to learn to be careful with what you say boy cuz I'm getting into a rage

Joshee Lenihan : Oh and I'm not a geeky prick mate, geeks don't have hot girlfriends and are sexy as fuck you're the only geek here you ugly little shit why don't you fuck off and go finish sucking your dads cock... or is he dead too? XD

Joshee Lenihan: wanker

Joshee Lenihan: lol meet me then I'll knock you on your ass so your rage comes out you stupid little wanker XD

Joshee Lenihan: haha this is fun LOLOLOLOL

Kyle Keyte: I never met my dad and you're the one who thinks he can toss off to porn and pretend they're his girlfriend i get any girl i want i got a hot date Monday with a girl you got a date with redtube's gay section

Pia White: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahaha -eats popcorn-

Joshee Lenihan: never met with your dad eh? Is that cause you still live with mommy you sad little fuck? Lol fuck you, you lanky bastard! Why don't you have any piccies on your Facebook then? Afraid you're too ugly? Or did the fucking camera break because you don't have a soul eh gingy. My GF is real you stupid cunt you can look her up you fool even Pia's met her so you can stick that dildo in your ass you BITCH!

Joshee Lenihan: IMA GET MAH DADDY ON YOU!

Joshee Lenihan: Awww I think he's gone to cry because he's a bitch

Pia White: The Zelda games create warfare among people between the ages of 16 and 19 :')

Kyle Keyte: I don't have pics of me on Facebook cuz I'm secure enough that i don't need 'likes' to know if I'm awesome i know i am cuz every1 in my hometown know me and love me also i noticed you took a while to reply so you were obviously jerking off to gay porn you freak try not to get an erection over you pre-school teacher haha bet you have to pay this girl secretly to hide your secret in the closet

Pia White: (Tag) Daryl Toki Mccreadie

Joshee Lenihan: What the fuck? I'll fucking kill you boy!

Joshee Lenihan: XD

Kyle Keyte: And i haven't cried since i was 5 you chiefka

Pia White: Studio "Ooh!"

Joshee Lenihan: lol shut your mouth you fucking chav before I shut it for you with you Bf's dick still in it!

Kyle Keyte: Come at me bro I'll be waiting for you

Joshee Lenihan: Ewww I bet you'd love me to come at you but unlike your skinny ginger ass I'm not gay!

Joshee Lenihan: haha you fucking bum muncher, stop putting your fantasies on me

Pia White: LOL OMG

Joshee Lenihan: and how come you took so long to reply did you have to search red tube for ages to find your BF on it

Joshee Lenihan: or your dad hahahaha

Joshee Lenihan: that's why you never met him he's a gay porn bum XD

Joshee Lenihan: LOLOLOLOLOLL

Daryl Toki Mccreadie: Stfu you wee mental fanny. You are the type of guy who would get his fucking teeth pulled out and put inside his urethra because you forgot to pay the Asian hooker you picked up in the middle of Tai-land. I say Tai-Land because the only female who would enjoy touching you has to be a lady boy. Now instead of wasting time by acting like a complete Illiterate ignoramus how about you piss off.

Pia White: Applause Crowd Cheering sound effect

Joshee Lenihan: HAHAAAA!

Kyle Keyte: lol i was agreeing to party Tuesday and i recon if you try and come after me ill party on your grave you stupid fuck you're actually entertaining your mistake was trying to argue with a drugged up guy who laughs at people who give him shit unlucky for you eh? You should come to Cheltenham but you won't be leaving.

Kyle Keyte: And who the Fuck do you think you are abusing me with my parents when you don't know if they're alive or dead that's what i find sad

Pia White *up to Cheltenham

Joshee Lenihan: I don't give a shit I'm too cool! XD

Joshee Lenihan: LOL Fuck you and your parents and if they're such great parents why are you a druggie you stupid meow headed little wanker... you need to stop inboxing Pia as well you sad fucker... Awww you scared? I can find you and I will kill you

Joshee Lenihan: XD

Daryl Toki Mccreadie: And your last comment proved that you are nothing more than an Illiterate ignoramus. The point I have is when on drugs your body falls into a weaker state. Meaning you are unaware of what would be happening here let me show you a video of what my rigger boots would like to do to your teeth. Now, say goodnight.

Joshee Lenihan: funny thing is you're already dead

Joshee Lenihan: I'll piss on your grave

Joshee Lenihan: OH BTW DARYL I HAVE RIGGER BOOTS NOW! We can both curb stomp his little ass

Pia White: -Gangnam style's awkwardly-

Joshee Lenihan: hahahaha

Kyle Keyte: I'm dead inside cuz I've faced more hardships than you've had hot dinners cuz you got mollycoddled as a child I've not got much but at least i got a life so you want to fight bring it on Bitch

Joshee Lenihan: I've faced hardships as well you scabby fucker but at least I'm not a weak minded little cunt to turn to drugs... I can't even begin to describe how many times i could own you with this but lol! I was NOT mollycoddled, now why don't you go and contemplate suicide you stupid ugly fucker before I re-enact this video!

Joshee Lenihan: I can assure you haha. Ya won't be missed... btw if you do die can you record it please, I want to 4chan your ugly face all over the internet XD

Joshee Lenihan: ALSO your dead inside from being fucked in the ass too much HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

Joshee Lenihan: smack head!

Daryl Toki Mccreadie: LOL, go place your teeth on a curb side son. Well that's if you have any left from that all that smack init son! LOL

Joshee Lenihan: XD

Daryl Toki Mccreadie: Might pop in and order a Pizza from you Kyle. Do you have a deal on ass whooping atm. XD?

Joshee Lenihan: XD hahahaha

Pia White: 'bitch imma open up a fresh can of whooping on your ass'

Kyle Keyte: Well your gunna be disappointed cuz Imma leave your body parts all over the world so every1 can spend the next 10 years cleaning you up

Joshee Lenihan: wow really? Pizza boy? That's the best you got? Why aren't your teeth on the curb you spunk guzzler!?

Daryl Toki Mccreadie: Working in dominos, get the money to deliver body arts all around the world. Seems legit.

Joshee Lenihan: XD indeed

Kyle Keyte: You're both dumb you're obsessed with curb stomping look into reality and get fucked by an elephant cuz after your gay actions that's the only animal which might reach the sides Bitch

Pia White: -Cries laughing-

Joshee Lenihan: I'd prefer to curb stomp your ass then work with pizzas pizza boy... I see it now... you're delivering a pizza after every comment. And taking a load in the ass from the guys you deliver too

Joshee Lenihan: LOL

Joshee Lenihan: it's all clear now

Joshee Lenihan: btw your fetish with elephants... Ewww man you need help

Daryl Toki Mccreadie: I aint dumb mate. You don't even know what a urethra is and you should.

Joshee Lenihan: HAHHAAAA he's probs gonna Google it...

Joshee Lenihan: cuzz he's soooooo original

Kyle Keyte: Good night I'm going to sleep so i can be up early to settle some problems in the morning

Joshee Lenihan: what that guy that won't stop complaining about his cock you didn't suck good enough? XD

Joshee Lenihan: lol only problem this guy has is his bestiality fetish.

**THE END**


End file.
